Point de non retour
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Asgard: Hilda vient de perdre ses parents et s'apprête à devenir la prêtresse qui dirigera son peuple...


_Ce tout petit opus sans prétention a obtenu le premier prix ex aequo du concours de nouvelles du forum GoldSaint Sanctuary 2015_

 _Point de non-retour_

 _Asgard_

Malgré la neige qui tombait en abondance, l'antique château, résidence de la famille royale depuis des siècles, avait été pavoisé de gonfanons de couleurs vives. C'était jour de fête sur tout le royaume, et le peuple se pressait déjà vers l'esplanade où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Aujourd'hui, la princesse Hilda allait prendre symboliquement possession du royaume que ses parents avaient dirigé avant elle et qu'un horrible accident avait renvoyé dans le monde sombre d'Hel quelques semaines plus tôt.

La statue d'Odin, figée là depuis des siècles, était couverte de neige et de glace mais elle était l'objet de la vénération du peuple. C'était le dieu tutélaire du royaume et le rôle du prince ou de la princesse régnant était de prier pour que les glaces du monde ne fondent pas. C'était très important et les asgardiens en avaient conscience, même s'ils auraient bien aimé avoir un climat plus clément. Mais il fallait qu'ils endurent cela pour que l'équilibre climatique puisse être maintenu.

Les cérémonies de deuil étaient à peine finies, mais personne parmi le peuple, même certains nobles prompts à la critique, ne doutait des capacités d'Hilda à succéder à ses parents. Ils l'avaient vu naître et grandir et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était prête à cela. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était bonne, aimable avec tous, sage et posée, avec tout le charisme nécessaire. Le fait qu'elle fût une femme ne gênait personne, le règlement de succession applicable dans le royaume stipulait que c'était le principe de primogéniture qui prévalait. L'aîné des enfants du roi, qu'il soit fille ou garçon, était donc successible.

Comme la tradition le voulait, personne n'avait vu la princesse depuis l'avant-veille. Hilda n'avait pas quitté sa chambre pour se préparer à prendre sur ses jeunes épaules le destin du royaume. La seule personne qu'elle avait reçue était sa jeune sœur Freya, dont elle avait à présent la responsabilité jusqu'à sa majorité

.

De sa chambre située à l'étage, la jeune princesse n'entendait presque pas les clameurs de la foule, en contrebas. Elle était assise sur son lit, au milieu de son ameublement simple en bois, son refuge et son repère dans ces moments difficiles. On l'avait habillée de blanc des pieds à la tête, y compris d'un voile blanc léger qui couvrait ses cheveux et d'un manteau de velours mais, comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas voulu de bijoux. Elle avait toujours préféré des tenues sobres. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un jour de fête. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé accéder au trône si jeune. Comment pouvait-on prétendre commander à tout un peuple quand on était encore en train de se construire soi-même ? Bien sûr, étant l'aînée elle savait depuis très longtemps qu'elle était destinée à succéder à ses parents, mais tout était venu bien trop vite et elle peinait à faire la transition du deuil au retour à la vie…non, à sa nouvelle vie.

C'était une chose d'avoir reçu l'éducation nécessaire, mais l'appliquer en était une autre. Elle savait les prières qu'il fallait faire tous les jours devant la statue d'Odin, son père l'ayant emmené avec lui dès qu'elle en avait eu l'âge, mais diriger le royaume lui paraissait vraiment difficile. Il fallait penser à tant de choses qu'elle en avait le vertige. De plus, enterrer ses parents avait aussi signifié pour elle enterrer son enfance, sa vie de princesse royale choyée, pour devoir violemment devenir adulte. Bien qu'elle eût une maturité certaine pour une jeune fille de son âge, le changement était compliqué à assumer. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle parviendrait à faire preuve d'autant de charisme que ses parents. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvînt, elle les avait vus diriger le royaume avec fermeté, charisme, justice et mansuétude. Comment en faire autant ?

Elle sentit son regard s'embuer, elle qui pensait n'avoir plus de larmes après en avoir tant versé ces derniers temps. Comment continuer sans eux, sans la force tranquille de son père et la diplomatie de sa mère ? Elle aurait eu encore tant à apprendre d'eux ! Elle se pensait réellement trop jeune pour leur succéder, mais savait que la dynastie devait continuer et que le royaume ne pouvait rester sans dirigeant. Depuis son enfance, son père lui avait appris que tout ceci se passait bien au-dessus d'elle. Le dirigeant du royaume était seulement le dépositaire de quelque chose de plus puissant que lui, et c'était cela qui devait absolument continuer d'être. Elle savait bien évidemment l'importance de son royaume dans la régulation thermique du globe, et la sauvegarde d'un grand nombre qui prévalait sur celle du confort d'un petit nombre. S'oublier soi-même au profit d'autres.

On frappa alors à sa porte et, à son assentiment, entra Freya. Elle aussi était en tenue de cérémonie mais son air disait clairement que pour elle non plus ce n'était pas jour de fête.

« Tout le monde est arrivé, si tu es prête ils t'attendent… », dit-elle seulement.

Le regard violet d'Hilda croisa celui de sa sœur cadette. Freya était très jeune encore, il lui faudrait veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'âge de choisir son propre destin. Ce serait sur elle que reposerait la continuité de la dynastie.

Calmement, Hilda se leva en acquiesçant. Sa robe de velours rebrodée légèrement de fils d'argent discrets fit un léger bruit sur le paquet. Elle sortit sans se retourner et Freya lui emboîta le pas. Elles commencèrent à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la cour. En bas, juste avant la sortie, se trouvaient Siegfried et Hagen. Eux aussi étaient en tenue de fête et, en voyant la prestance de Siegfried dans sa tenue de soie brodée, Hilda sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était un des sacrifices les plus difficiles à faire. En effet, quand le dirigeant du royaume était une femme, elle se devait selon la tradition de rester vierge et était consacrée à Odin. Jamais elle ne pourrait être à Siegfried, aussi forts que fussent les sentiments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et c'était un clou de plus pour elle sur son cilice personnel. Diriger, c'était être seule mais elle pourrait du moins compter sur sa présence vigilante auprès d'elle. Il lui avait juré, lors du seul moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient pu avoir après les obsèques de ses parents, qu'il resterait toujours auprès d'elle. Elle se souvenait du goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ce souvenir la nourrirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle croisa son regard et marcha résolument vers la grande porte de bois. Quand elle l'ouvrit, la première chose qu'elle vit, en dehors de la foule, fut la grande statue d'Odin qui couvrait de sa massive ombre l'esplanade. Ce serait désormais son horizon quotidien jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Durant quelques secondes, elle eut envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, de se réfugier dans les bras solides de Siegfried et d'oublier tout cela. Mais son sens du devoir, inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance, prévalut.

Tentant de masquer son trouble, elle marcha dignement jusqu'au bord de l'estrade qui avait été préparée et pavoisée. Le vent chargé de neige faisait bouger le velours pourtant relativement lourd de sa robe, mais elle n'en avait cure, il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle regarda la grande statue, d'abord silencieusement, comme si elle communiait avec l'esprit d'Odin, puis son regard tomba sur la foule.

« Vous savez tous ce qui nous rassemble aujourd'hui. Je porte encore le deuil de mes parents, mais l'intégrité du royaume doit être préservée. Aussi moi, Hilda, fille aînée de Hjalmar d'Asgard, j'assure à partir de ce jour la direction du royaume d'Asgard. Je jure de le maintenir dans son intégrité et de prier Odin comme il se doit afin de maintenir l'équilibre climatique du monde… »

Il n'y avait pas eu un son pendant qu'elle parlait, et le regard de tous les asgardiens était fixé sur cette frêle jeune fille qui venait en quelques secondes d'engager le reste de sa vie au service de leur royaume. Comme si Odin l'avait entendue, la neige cessa de tomber et une clameur monta de la foule, acclamant sa nouvelle souveraine…

 **FIN**


End file.
